Through this contract, the NIDDK supports a Coordinating Center (CC) for the United States Renal Data System (USRDS). The USRDS was created in May 1988 to collect and analyze information on the incidence, prevalence, morbidity, and mortality of ESRD in the US. The CC, in collaboration with the NIH and the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS), provides the biostatistical, epidemiological, data management and analytical expertise necessary to maintain and update the existing USRDS database. The CC also coordinates, scientifically manages, develops and expands the database; prepares and releases subset(s) of the database to support investigator-initiated research; publishes papers and reports of scientific findings based on USRDS data; and provides data to support research performed by the Special Studies Center(s) (SSCs).